


Wild Enough for You

by glow593



Series: The Established Relationship 'verse [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Some nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow593/pseuds/glow593
Summary: Sakura gets black-out drunk. The Joker is not happy.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Joker (DCU)
Series: The Established Relationship 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Wild Enough for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kihokosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihokosan/gifts).



> soooo here's a little one shot while i distract myself from my wips.  
> the title is from Wild Enough by Elina

_ Aww, my head _ , is the first thought Sakura has upon awakening.  _ What happened last night _ , is the next. This scares her. She hasn’t been blackout drunk before and who knows what she could have gotten up to. Certainly not her. AND to make matters worse, she was out with Ino. 

She isn’t  _ that _ worried about having made any  _ majorly _ stupid decisions, as she is not in pain — besides her head — and is in her own bed. 

That is until she hears the shower going.  _ Shit, shit, shit. _ She hasn’t… Has she? No… She wouldn’t. Sakura seriously hopes that she hasn’t taken someone home with her. For a multitude of reasons. The main one being that they are both dead then. She quite likes being alive, and really doesn’t want to condemn someone else to death. She is a medical student after all! Her whole thing is saving lives. Not to mention that she doesn’t want to be the kind of person that cheats.

Ino, of course, doesn’t know she is in a relationship. This is for everyone’s safety, considering her lover’s identity. So, it wouldn’t surprise the pinkette if Ino had encouraged her to take someone home with her. Something that happens every time they go out. But has she done it?

_ I’m so dead _ , she thinks no amount of apologizing will get her out of this. She will have to skip town, and he won’t let her do that. Not to mention that even if she succeeds with that, he will find her anyway.

_ There’s no way to get out of this _ . She will have to confront her one-night-stand first. Explain that it was all a mistake, and get him to leave before  _ he  _ comes back to her apartment.  _ He  _ is out on some job of his, something she wants nothing to do with, and he doesn’t want her to know about. When he left he said that he would be back in some days, so she isn’t really expecting him.

Sakura gets out of bed slowly, muscles sore when she moves from a night out doing who-knows-what. She puts on her pale green silk robe — a gift from  _ him  _ — and moves through the small apartment towards the bathroom door, the sound of running water and someone humming becoming louder as she gets closer.

Her face is drawn, shoulders hunched. Her whole body a worried mien. Standing in front of the bathroom door, she tries to gather her courage. But nothing really comes of it. She hears the water shut off and suddenly the door is swinging open in front of her. She freezes like a deer in headlights.

“Wha- _ t _ ’s with you? You look like you’ve seen a  _ ghost _ .” he laughs at her expression, the surprise leaves her stumped, unsure of how to react. He pauses, and hums, “Or were you perhaps expecting someone else.  _ Hmm _ ?”

Hearing the exact thing she had been fearing coming from  _ his  _ mouth, she sees how ridiculous it is. “I- no. I was just- uuhh. I-,” his laughter interrupts her stammering answer. No doubt he has read her expression and correctly guessed that was what she thought, but her bewilderment must have convinced him that she hasn’t had reason to  _ actually _ expect so. Her shoulders relax, nose scrunching up in offense at being laughed at. The laughter gets louder at her expression.

She wants to keep her offended expression, but her mouth twitches, expression cracking at his sincere joy, albeit at her expense. The worries of the morning all disappearing like fog before the sun. A giggle escaping at her relief. His laughter stops as suddenly as it started.   
“So,” Joker smacks his lips, a dangerous expression crossing his face, before turning to a fake calm, “why were you expecting someone else?”

She figures that truth is best in this case since she hasn’t actually done anything — and he can spot a lie a mile away anyway.

“I went out drinking with Ino yesterday,” a raised eyebrow and a humming sound as an acknowledgement of her statement. She doesn’t like drinking and he knows this. Sakura makes a gesture, “she convinced me, you know how Ino is…”. He also knows how Ino is, from her many rambles about her best friend, although he has never met her, “so anyway, I- uhm, maaaay have gotten black-out drunk”. His brows furrow, not liking this. Sakura could easily have gotten seriously hurt if she was drunk enough to black-out. Especially considering that she isn’t a lightweight. 

Reading his mood correctly, Sakura rushes to reassure him before he can get lost in his head, “Don’t worry, I’m fine! I got home safe, and nothing hurts, so really, how much trouble could I have gotten up to?”. His frown deepens, and she continues, deciding to try and distract him for the time being, knowing that he will not forget, “You’re dripping water all over my floor,” he lets her push him back toward the shower, “I want to take a shower too, so why don’t I join you?” A smirk curls up his lips, feeling the inside of the scars with his tongue. He finds her rambling adorable and lets things go for the time being. Well, if she wants a  _ distraction _ , he’ll give her one.

Sakura turns to the door to close it and before turning back she lets her robe drop to the floor.

“ _ What!? _ ” Joker snaps. She makes to turn around, but he stops her roughly and peers down at her back for a closer look at something.

“What?” she asks, confused by his sudden mood change. He just snarls in answer, gnashing his teeth. “Seriously, what?” she moves towards the mirror trying to get a better look at her back to see what’s got him so worked up. He lets her past him, still seething. Did she get hurt and can’t feel it?

Turning her back to the mirror, she looks over her shoulder and starts in surprise. There on her right shoulder blade is a tattoo. One she most definitely did not have when she left her home the evening before.

Sakura’s first thought is _ that’s not too bad _ . Her second one is  _ shit. _

On her shoulder blade — luckily it’s easy to hide — is a small tattoo of a joker card. The joker grinning a malicious grin and on his way out of the card, probably to cause trouble. She knows why drunk-her would choose something like that, but it’s not something she wants to talk about. Especially not with the person whom the feelings concern. A person who is currently looking like a pot boiling over, which is quite comical considering that they are both still naked, closed in her small bathroom. 

Although she doesn’t want to laugh, she can’t hold it in and starts anyways. This surprises Joker. “ _ What’s. _ So. Funny.?” he manages to grit out between his teeth. Sakura tries to answer but is too lost in her laughter.

“I- hahah. Just- ha,” she gives it up as a lost cause, and just shakes her head. The Joker starting to calm too, her laughter having that effect on him. One he _ doesn’t _ want to think about. Nor the emotions that that little tattoo displays. He understands why she chose it. He is not stupid. But this complicates things.

Deciding not to think about it with her present, he closes the small space between them, encircling her in his arms. She smiles up at him, “oh, stop frowning like that,” she smoothes her finger along the lines in his brow, “it’s easy to hide and could have been much worse. After all, I was out with Ino,” she pretends it doesn’t mean so much more than just a simple tattoo.

As if it could have been anything.


End file.
